Poison Sirius Black
by LiptonTea
Summary: ONESHOT! Sirius, Remus, James and Severus go to a fancy mask party together. Peter didn't attend with them which was a bit strange and Lily Evans was at home taking care of Harry. But at this party, Sirius gets poisoned. Who would want to kill Sirius?


**Poison Sirius Black**

**Written b****y:** LiptonTea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The ideas in this are mine. NO profit was made to make this, please do not sue.

**A/N:** This part was from a dream I had. I didn't have time to type it up after the dream but now after two days, I finally had the free time to type it up, so here it is. Tell me wethere I should continue with this fanfiction. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Two wizards waited outside a building. This particular building was noisy and had some jazz music flowing out from it. Lights beamed from inside shined outside making the street bright and merry. The place was welcoming and these two wizards were a bit impatient, waiting for the other three to appear.

One wizard was wearing all black clothing. That must be the potions master. Then there was another who wore dark purple and black.

"Your friends are late as per usual." Severus Snape mumbled with hate.

"Yes, I am quite sorry about that." Sirius Black growled back.

These two in particular aren't much friends which explains the way they are behaving to one another. A moment later, two pops were heard in the near by alleyway. Severus and Sirius both, almost at the same time, went into their robes to hold onto their wands.

As the two watched two figures appear from the gloom, they knew immediately by their postures and shadowed looks, that it was James Potter and Remus Lupin, even before they appeared from the dark. James gleamed in sapphire blue robes. Remus wore his best brown suits and he bests brown robe.

"You two are late." Severus said with bitterness.

"We are so very sorry, Sniverlus. Didn't know this was your dying hour." James sneered.

Remus cleared his throat, making the other three pay attention to him.

"We are all grown up now. There is no need for this… this… fooling around. We should leave our past behind and enjoy what we have here. Together."

"Where's Peter?" Sirius said Remus and James quickly after Remus finished.

Remus blinked a few times then turned to look at James. James' face was blank.

"Peter? I'm not quite sure where he is these days." James admitted.

"Okay. Then where's Lily?" Sirius asked, watching Severus' reaction.

"Pettigrew is no use. He doesn't even act like a Marauder." Severus muttered, turning away from the other three and made his way to the entrance.

Remus gave a warning look to Sirius and then quickly followed Severus. When James saw those two go into the building, he laid an arm around Sirius, looking like good friends.

"My Lily flower is at home looking after Harry." James said, smiling lightly.

Sirius nodded and smiled also.

"Well. I'm party time." Sirius said.

The two separated from their stance and went inside also. They entered and saw it was a mask party.

"I wonder how Moony took this." Sirius said, laughing.

James just shrugged and got himself a mask. When he got one, he turned around to expect to see Sirius. But Sirius wasn't anywhere insight. James sighed and went to look for his friends in the crowded room.

There was a dance floor in the connecting room and a muggle band playing classical and jazz music. People, muggles, wizards, witches, of all different attributes were dancing in partners. They did complex moves, like they were professional. Not only were there male-female partners on the dance floor but also same gender partners. He recognised Remus and Severus dancing together immediately. They both were wearing mask, which might be the reason why they were dancing together openly. James had to refrain from smiling. Half blood and a half breed don't really mix, especially when it's a same sexuality relationship. But then again, anything is possible as long as they are happy. James smiled at that reasoning.

James walked away from the scene, not wanting to be in the presence to break up the mood. He continued to enjoy as much as he could while looking for Sirius and maybe if Peter came, then Peter also. But nothing more distracting is the thought of something bad happening to his wife, Lily Potter, formally known as Lily Evans before the marriage.

* * *

Sirius disappeared from James' side, while James was picking out a mask. Sirius grabbed a random one. It was a unique design indeed. But of course, all of them were. Sirius put it on, glanced back at James glancing around the room and then Sirius turned away to the far left hand corner. He wanted a drink. His tongue was dry. Talking little to Snape before the party blew Sirius' mouth dry and Sirius felt for use his voice would crack any minute.

He followed a circle of people in the middle and was stopped by an attractive young lady Sirius was certain he knew. He couldn't see the woman's face but he had a feeling. But no, she wouldn't come here… would she?

"Would you like some champagne?" she asked.

Yes, Sirius knew that voice from somewhere. It was really familiar.

"Sir? Would you like some champagane?" she asked again.

"Why thankyou." Sirius said.

The lady presented him with champagne. Six glasses on the plater. Five in a circle, one in the middle. Sirius felt a pang of recognition to the current situation. It felt odd. Should he chose the one in front of him? Or the one in the middle? Thinking this thinking was ridiculus, he took a random one by touch and saw that he got the middle one. The women stayed standing, watching, almost waiting for Sirius to drink the stupid thing with praying eyes and… those eyes look almost like his. Sirius slowly took his mask off, ready to drink.

Not a moment too soon, Sirius placed the brim of the glass to his lips and drank the contents till there were no more in the glass. Sirius placed the glass back down in the middle. The women continued to watch him with interest. He felt the chilly cold liquid slide down his tongue and throat. He felt the burning sensation. He knew suddenly, that he did the wrong thing. He had just drunk a poisoned glass of champagne. The woman laughed. Oh god! He knew immediately who those laugh matches with. Bellatrix Lestrange.

As soon as that realization came into place, Sirius falls to his knees, suddenly unable to breath. People around Sirius and Bellatrix realise this and that is when Bellatrix quickly leaves. Sirius falls completely to the ground and started seizing.

"He needs an antidote!" a deep male voice shouted.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" A young female bellowed.

"Better yet, a healer?" said a small girl.

They were crowding around Sirius. James, Remus and Severus stopped what they were doing and went to see what the commotion was about. Doctor? Healer? Remus and Severus are both healers. The three wizards ran to the centre of the action and saw Sirius.

"Oh my god!" Remus exclaimed.

All three men drew their wands out. James turned to the crowd and made them all frozen. Remus kneeled beside Sirius diagnosed the situation of Sirius' body with his wand with some basic diagnostic spells.

"Definitely poison." Remus said.

Severus growled in disapproval. He got out an antidote, like he was expecting this sort of thing happening. He used his wand to uncork it. Without speaking, Remus made Sirius still and opened up his mouth. Severus nodded and bewitched the vial, poured the contents into Sirius' mouth. Sirius slowly stopped seizing but was twitching a little bit all over his body. Severus made the vial disappear back to his lab.

"Sirius… oh Sirius… who did this to you?" Remus asked, looking into Sirius' eyes.

"Bell… Bella." Sirius hiccupped.

Remus turned his head to look at Severus and James. Severus' face as blank as sheets. Unreadable. James had anger evident on his face. Burning red. James wanted to make a break for the chase after Bellatrix. Severus turned an angle towards James and held onto James' shoulder. James flinched at the delicate touch and looked at Severus.

"Potter, don't go. It's too late. She's long escaped." Severus calm and silky.

Remus pocketed his wand, slowly. He helped Sirius sit up. James still didn't calm down.

"Don't go." Severus said.

James slowly pointed his wand to the ceiling and conjured a glass of water. He shrugged Severus' hand away with hate and gave the water to Sirius to drink. Sirius got the glass with a shaky hand and looked a bit paranoid. He looked to Remus, eyes asking if it was okay. Remus nodded. Sirius nodded back and drank the water. It didn't burn this time. It just felt good. James made the glass disappear when Sirius finished. Severus slowly pocketed his wand into his robes again.

"Thank you." Sirius said to Severus, Remus and James.

James made eye contact to Remus and nodded to the crowd. Remus saw the signal and nodded back. James swished his wand to unfreeze the crowd. Severus didn't know what James meant, so he didn't do anything. The crowd looked a bit tired and haven't opened their eyes yet. Remus, from where he kneeled, reached up to grab Severus' sleeve while hugging Sirius' shoulders and disparated them from the party. James pocketed his wand and span clockwise twice and disappeared also.

The crowd sleepily opened their eyes and saw the situation of a man who had drank poison, was gone. They didn't think much about it and continued on the party.

* * *

**A/N:** Should I continue? If so, please review this. Thanks!


End file.
